Gooey Love
by Drunken Turtles
Summary: Goodra, with all his good intentions, still managed to let his feeling place Cassie in a hard spot. Even if Cassie had some powerful family members to help her, the mess that Goodra put her in was between unethical and illegal. (;Lemon;)


**I'm back and I'm really happy to bring you guys this lemon! I've tried really hard to get this done by the** **new year since this has been in limbo for about six months already... yeah.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, this was beta-read by the great, magical unicorn-wulfer called Wulfy!**

"It's such a mysterious piece. Just look at those shadows, the fire and dark childish look of it makes it so interesting... with the mysteries of a Jackson Pollock painting in a plague doctor's mask. I also appreciate the way the artist showed the man's somber expression without showing his face, and look at how that Lucario contrast the man's emotions as it happily eats the ice cream with no worries!" Cassie marveled at the painting she loved to look in the art museum.

"I don't really see it, for me it's just a cool looking painting," I said, taking a step back as I tried to see what she saw in that painting.

She let out a sigh, "One day, my little Goodra, one day. Try looking at it in another way."

I smiled back at her and tilted my head. I never understood why she was such an art fanatic. Sure, art was cool and all but I could never see art like she did. I wanted to know why this painting in particular meant so much to her. It was named _'Dreams Within a War'_. It was done by Edward Hothman, a painter made famous by this one painting. The painting depicted a man in a black-and-red gothic trench coat; his hood was over his head, casting a dark shadow over his face. Edward gave this man an ominous facial expression as he slouched in a park bench that had been broken in half. His golden eyes glared through the shadow his hood casted such that only his eyes showed.

The man held a small cup of bright pink ice cream that contradicted his overall dark shade of clothing. Next to the man, on the bench's armrest, sat a Lucario. It too was eating an ice cream cone with a pink ball, as Cassie mentioned. I noticed how the painter manage to paint a sad, destroyed, park with vivid blue, pink, red, and orange hues. The background had a shattered tree broke in half, burning shrapnel pieces of the bench were scattered around, large parts of grass were either burnt or on fire, and there was a trench that destroyed the bench in half only leaving half of it stuck into the ground for the man and Lucario to sit on. I could actually appreciate how this was painted in a dark way with the light colors; one can only imagine how this painting came to be.

I shrugged my shoulders "Nope, just ain't feeling it..." then went back to her side.

"Can you at least appreciate that the eyes were made with real golden paint?"

"Yes, but only because it's shiny!" I made a snarky remark, joking around with Cassie.

She laughed and gave me a hug. "Whatever, let's go home; we need to get ready for my great-great-grandpa." Cassie informed me as we started walking down the elegant and modern looking hallway of the art museum towards the entrance.

"Oh, you mean Rhen? I didn't know he'd be visiting us today, I thought that was next week." I liked Rhen, he was the really open-minded explorer type of person that was always up to something, and he was very rich with many powerful connections all around the world and in the government. But even with all that power he was a very simple man that cared a whole lot for his family and would do anything to protect them, that's what I like about him the most… That, and the funny way he spells his name too.

"Yeah, he said that today and tomorrow would be the only free time he has this month. He'll be coming at eight tonight so I would like to make him some kind of dinner before he comes." We talked all the way down the escalator as we descended down to the lobby. The sun high in the sky shining down on us through the sunroof that went all the way along the escalator's length and into the lobby. Walking off the escalator, we waved good-bye to the entrance clerk and walked passed the marble pillars, leaving the museum. Cassie put on her sunglasses and jumped on my back, giving me a tight hug in the process. "To home we go, my pudgy dragon!" She playfully hugged me. I smiled and started walking back home with her.

I didn't mind carrying her home, she was very light to me and I enjoyed her company; always so kind and uplifting like Rhen. "You're more energetic than usual. Why so happy, Cassie?" I played with her, spinning in circles as I walked while she laughed and giggled.

"I told you, it's because Rhen is coming for a visit!" She joyfully laughed and lightly punched my back when I stopped spinning.

"Oh, so it's not because you get to spend time with me? It's not because you finally had a break from your job?" I teased her, "Don't you like me?" I made an obviously fake sob and wiped fake tears.

"No, silly. I love going places with you, but Rhen only visits me- or any other family members a few times a year." She made light of her family's busy life.

"I know. I'm happy too. It's been a year since he visited us." I understood the situation Rhen was in, admiring him for how hard he works to earn money for our entire family and for future generations. "But why does Rhen have all that money even though he only gives it to us when we need it. I mean by this point he's a billionaire!" I questioned her, surprised that she still had to work really hard to have all the things we had if Rhen could just give it to us.

"Rhen wants to have funds for our family, but he doesn't want to spoil us with it," she explained, "I don't expect you to fully understand what he's doing but he does it with the best of intentions."

I shrugged, "Some human things I just don't understand, but if you say it's a good thing then it is." I walked across a small bridge over a lake that leads into the small piece of land we owned. She jumped off my back and walked the rest of the way. We walked up to the front door of our small home... well, it's more of a wooden cabin in the middle of a small patch of woodland. We walked in and I immediately laid down in the middle of the room, comfortably rolling around the carpet in our living room. I looked up at Cassie with my cute and innocent face. "Join me!" I squealed, rolling around in a puddle of my own happy slime.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, but I still have to cook and organize the table. I'll play with you later." I was a little bit disappointed, but I understood that she had to do it.

"Okay, I guess I'll take a nap downstairs..." I got up and grabbed the blanket that laid on the couch then headed to the stairs. "Wake me up when the food is ready." I walked down the creaking wooden stairs with my blanket slung over my shoulder.

"Okay, sleep well..." I heard Cassie say with the sounds of pots clanking together in the background as I disappeared down.

Sighing, I laid down and threw the soft blanket over my body, being able to barely cover my body with it. It felt odd being tired when it was only four in the afternoon, but I guess that's what I get when I wake up before sunrise. Closing my eyes, I quickly fell asleep, drained of motivation to play outside. While sleeping I had many strange dreams, some were very nice, some made me feel scared, and some even made me feel... strange.

After what felt like an eternity I woke up, and I was really surprised by the time; it was about six in the afternoon. I was still feeling tired, but not tired enough to go back to sleep, so I decided that I might as well check on Cassie. Throwing my slimy blanket on top of the washer, I sighed "Thanks to my cursed body making slime when excited I have to deal with this every day!" I complained to myself, being livid that I would have nothing to sleep under tonight. I took a deep breath and walked away, following the delightful smell of homemade food upstairs.

Not to my surprise Cassie was still cooking, heat turned up, stove on and cake in the oven. I walked behind her and got my cold, wet hands under her shirt and onto her belly, giving her a hug. "Eek! Stop it, that's cold!" Cassie squirmed in my arms as I moved my hands up to her lower ribs. "Please, that's the worst spot!" I held her closer, keeping her in place. "I give up- I give up... you win~" Cassie laughed and rested her head on my chest, looking straight up at me. We smiled at each other, and for a moment I started to really like the feeling of Cassie's soft skin. "Oh... the cake is done..." Cassie moved out of my arms and to the oven while pulling her shirt down; she probably noticed me getting too playful, but that's what I get for pulling half her shirt up and having my hands under her breasts.

I moved some of her case files from the chair onto the table and sat in the chair, the mood between us being quite awkward. "So, is that Rhen's favorite type of cake?" I said as we both ignored what just happened.

"Yes, I'm letting it cool so I can add the strawberry filling..." Cassie carefully placed the two cake piece on a sheet of tinfoil. "He'll be here in about a few hours; enough time to finish the cake."

"Can't wait! Hey, can I have just a little bit of food?" My hunger started to hit me hard, making me realize that I haven't eaten since ten this morning. "Just a little bit of that soup would do," I persuade her, even if she wanted Rhen to be here before we started eating.

Cassie pulled out a glass bowl from the dishwasher, still hot from the wash, and poured a little bit of vegetable soup for me. "Here, but be careful; I wouldn't want to give my boss a soggy file." She sarcastically warned me, placing the bowl in front of me. "Hope it's good..."

I smiled and grabbed the bowl, drinking it down in one gulp, which is not too hard for a dragon of my stature. "Taste great like always!" Right as placed the bowl down, the doorbell rang, catching both me and Cassie off guard. "Do you think that that might be him?"

Cassie wiped her hands with a dishrag and straightened her shirt and skirt. "It wouldn't surprise me..." She walked over to the door and opened it while she curiously looked over at me.

"Hey there! Haven't seen you in a while!" A happy, soothing British voice spoke just as the door opened; confirming what we both thought. "I don't like to keep you waiting, so I decided to drop in!"

Me and Cassie both looked up and down at the meek, old man we called Rhen, "Did you skydive here?!" Cassie and I stared in astonishment at how a one-hundred-year old man just skydived in- correction: a one-hundred-year-old Rhen. He had on a full skydiving suit with a parachute hanging out from his back and his goggles strapped to his head.

"Most certainly! Why wouldn't I; it's not like I have much time left? Best to live your life in the moment, I say!" We backed up as he unzipped his suit while walking in, revealing his more formal looking clothes hiding under his yellow suit. "Oh! My sweet dear," Rhen threw his suit onto the couch "is that cake I smell!"

"Yes, but it's not done yet. I have vegetable soup, biscuits with butter, and mashed potatoes with cheese. I didn't really know what to make for you, so I made all of your favorite foods." Cassie told Rhen the menu as we walked into the kitchen.

Cassie move all her files onto the couch next to the parachute while me and Rhen took a seat at the table. "It has truly been a while since I've seen you! Look at how big you've gotten, you're bigger than I am; and I am a pretty big man!" We both laughed as Cassie passes out the plates and silverware to all of us.

"I see age hasn't stopped you one bit, and you look much younger than what you really are!" I joked with Rhen as the food was placed onto the table on top of mats.

"No need to remind me of that, he skydived onto my front door... But he wouldn't be the Rhen I know and love if he didn't do things like that," Cassie added with cute smile as she placed a wooden basket with biscuits in the center of the table. She then took a seat. "Let's eat! I'll finish the cake after this," she told us and started passing out the food.

As the two family members ate and talked about their life, I ate my food and thought about how awesome it was having Rhen back in the house- he always made the house feel more lively. I also liked how Rhen could understand me even without a translator; he said that he'd live for so long that he knew everything I said. Sadly, he would only be here for a short amount of time. But every time he was here we would go somewhere new, or do something really fun, making every short day great!

"So, might I ask, how are you and Cassie faring around these parts?" Rhen asked me, taking a drink of apple cider. "I heard that life isn't being too kind to you two- Cassie with her crazy work hours and insane cases to solve, it must really be stressful for you guys, huh?"

Me and Cassie sighed, and I went on to explain, "Sometimes, yes, but I try to look at the bright side of things... I just try to enjoy the time I have with her. When she's off we go to the museum, the restaurants, the beach and any other place that seems relaxing." I got up and placed the fine china plate in the sink and rinsed it with warm water.

"Yeah, we try to enjoy the little time we have together... But you are right, it is very stressful for me. I have to investigate the murder of our governor and this guy- or group that came out of nowhere and now is giving everyone problems. I've been on that case for months ever since they did a prison break with a damn helicopter... there's just no way we can fight that." Cassie carefully opened the flaky biscuit and spread butter on the two pieces as she talked about her problems. "Rhen, why don't you help me with all your money to solve this case?"

Rhen chuckled and poured himself a bowl of soup, "My sweetheart, I might be rich, but I have a business to run and many people to pay; the trips I make are already a big part of my leftovers. Anyway, how would that help you?" He waved a spoon around as he logically questioned Cassie, then he took a spoonful of soup from the bowl.

I silently watched them talk with a blank expression, still not knowing half the things they were discussing, and as they did I scooped the mash potatoes with the biscuits. Cassie sighed and laid down the butter knife on the tea plate where butter resided in, "I don't know- money could help in some way when searching for a ghost..."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Tell you what, when my luggage gets here I'll give you a few gifts that I'm sure will make you happy." Rhen looked at me as I joyfully ate my food with a smile, "And to you, my juvenile, slimy dragon, tomorrow we'll go exploring a cool place I found in the forest. How does that sound?" He patted both me and Cassie on the shoulder and gave us a warm smile, "Now excuse me, I'm going to wash off." Rhen got up from the table and placed his plate in the sink, then walked out of the kitchen and down a hallway towards the guest bedroom.

Cassie got up as well and wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Hey, are you gonna keep eating or can I put everything away?"

I shook my head and ate my last bite. "Thanks, but I'm good for now... I mean I could eat all the food, but you heard what Rhen said; so leftovers would be nice to have tomorrow." I got up and took a drink of water from the sink and walked out, leaving Cassie to organize the kitchen by herself. I did feel bad for doing that, but I was completely drained for some reason. "I'm still kinda tired... goodnight..." I walked downstairs and laid down on a mat in the right corner of the room near an air vent. Feeling the cool air on my back, I quickly fell asleep.

I was having a hard time staying asleep, restlessly rolling around while waking up and falling asleep multiple times during the course of the night. I woke up one final time before getting up and walking upstairs to the kitchen. I took another drink from the sink and rested my head on the countertop, looking over at the digital clock on the oven I complained with a sigh, "Two in the morning and still can't sleep... I feel tired, and at the same time I'm not~" I talked to myself in the dark.

At first I thought I was sick, but I wasn't making slime and my skin wasn't sticky. Actually my skin felt quite nice for someone who thought he was sick. I pulled my head up and rubbed my eyes, "Whatever it is, I just hope I won't be like this tomorrow..." I walked back out the kitchen to the basement, until a sweet scent caught my attention. This smell was very faint but addictive to me; clouding my mind as if I was actually tired.

Against my better judgment, I followed the scent. Stopping halfway down the stairs, I walked back up and to the opposite side of the house from where Rhen slept. At the time I wasn't aware that I was walking towards Cassie's room but I couldn't help myself; it was too hard to not follow it. I slowly crept towards the door, seeing a faint light coming from inside. I carefully opened the door just a tiny bit, and instantly that same sweet smell flooded my nose.

At first I didn't know what I was looking at, all I knew is that I liked it in a somewhat embarrassing way. I felt hot and my cheeks blushed as I watched my naked master pleasure herself, her eyes closed as she moaned into a pillow... I couldn't lie, I found her attractive and to see her like this is nothing short of a privilege- considering the closest I've gotten to see her naked was at the beach when she used that cute bikini. I slowly pushed the door open and walked over to Cassie. Without my consent my hands moved onto her body, startling her.

"G-Goodra! What are you doing?!" Cassie squirmed under my weight as I help her down to the bed. I tried to stop myself but I had no control of my body; all I knew at the moment was the lust I felt towards her.

Soon, I moved closer and whispered into her ear, "You don't need fingers or toys... you have me..." then laid gentle kisses onto her neck. She sheepishly tried to push my head away but soon gave into my touch, moaning with every kiss I laid onto her soft body. My cold lips trailed down Cassie's body and between her legs, finding the soft, pink lips of her vagina. She squealed as my fairly large tongue pushed its way into her, tasting all of her fluids.

Cassie grabbed the 'horns' on my head and held me in place. "Ahh~ oh fuck I'm cumming! Yes, deeper!" She pulled me in as my entire mouth engulfed her pussy, my tongue plunging as deep as it could go. She gasped as her wall tightened around my tongue, covering it in her sweet cum. I slowly pulled out my tongue, strands of my slime breaking off as I pulled my head away. Licking my lips, I positioned myself for the main course, my throbbing penis touching her entrance.

"B-be gentle... it's really big for me~" Cassie vividly blushed while staring at what I assumed was an oddly shaped penis for a human. I slowly pushed the flat head of my dick into her vagina as the small pumps on the underside making her moan every time it popped in, going as deep as she would allow me. "Goo-dra, ow! P-please, that's t-too deep." Cassie beg me to go no further as I attempted to push my full nine-inch cock down to the knot.

I started to slowly thrust into her, my slime dripping all over Cassie's body and onto my penis, giving me lubrication to go faster. Her body gleamed from my slime, soft moans filled the room as the wet sound of my knot smacking against her sticky pussy only made it better. I leaned down and held her arms down, moving faster until her moans became screams with her legs wrapped around my body. I licked Cassie's neck and nibbled on her ear as we moaned together. "Faster!" Cassie demanded, "Make me cum again!"

I complied. standing up, I went as fast as I could go, plunging as deep as she would allow. I moaned as my cock violently throbbed; but as I was about to cum I slipped out of Cassie and showered her body with my cum. We were both panting heavily while I looked down at Cassie, my seed not making a difference with the copious amount of slime I released.

"Oh~" Cassie spread my cum and slime on her body, "That was... amazing! Best sex of my life..." She blushed and giggled as I rubbed my harden shaft against her clit. "W-whoa, you want more, don't you?" I rapidly nodded, "Okay, get on the ground then, I want to ride that dragon cock."

A bright red blush came across my face, "O-okay" I thought this would've never happened, a dream come true for me. I took a seat against the wall as Cassie climbed on top of me, my member between her butt.

Cassie moved closer and as she was about to kiss me she place a finger over my lips, "Goodra, please don't cum in me and tell no one about this. Promise?"

"I promise!" Cassie smiled and brought me into my first kiss, such a warm, soft kiss- something that made me forget the guilt on my mind from my prior actions with Cassie. She positioned herself and slowly pushed the head inside, making her softly moan as my cock throbbed and expanded deep inside of her. Cassie held my hands and started moving up and down my draconic length. My mouth was hanging open with drool seeping out, the sticky sound of her body against mine made my grip on her tighten. I tried my hardest not to give into my instincts but it felt too good. Her soft body and her whines of pleasure, pleading for me to make her cum, I couldn't help it. Letting go of her hands, I grabbed her by the hips and forced her down onto my cock, feeling the tip press against the entrance of her womb.

"Ah~ Shit n-no, that hurts! ugh!" Cassie dug her nails into my arm pudge, letting out choked moans as I sporadically brought her up and slammed her down to the shaft. I could feel the head of my penis expand as my pre-cum leaked into her, I knew she ask not to cum in her but I had lost all control of my body as I approached my climax. Cassie tried to push me away as I embraced her in a hug and forced my knot into her. Our bodies tensed up as my knot swelled up with my cum shooting deep into her womb, thick ropes completely filling her. I was so consumed by pleasure that I couldn't feel the pain of Cassie's nails breaking my skin, but pain showed on her face as she gasped for air with tears streaming down her cheeks. Cassie collapsed on top of me and I soon followed suit as I went limp, letting go of her.

"Goo... Goodra... pull out. P-please..." Cassie pleaded me, asking me to do something very painful. Still, the least I could do is pull out my knot after what I did. I rolled over and gently laid Cassie on her back, I grabbed her arms and clenched my jaw as I tugged on my knot until it slipped out with a pop, then a second pop was heard as the engorged head of my cock fell out. Cassie stuttered as I pulled out then gave a sigh of relief. She weakly sat against the foot of the bed and spread her legs, watching my viscous, honey-like cum drool out into a puddle. "Why...? I asked you not to cum in me!" I could see her hands shaking as she scolded me, "I work with the police, what if the Pokémon smell the cum!? This is gonna be in me for weeks..." I sat across from her and looked down as she started crying, "I just had sex with a Pokémon... my life is over, they're going to arrest me!"

I leaned forward and tried to meekly comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder, not knowing what she was referring to. "Ca-Cassie, what are you talking about?"

Cassie jumped into my arms, giving me a tight hug while cry even harder, "I don't want them to put you down! They can't, they won't- I won't let them!" She looked up into my innocent eyes and gave me a kiss, chills going through my body as her tongue slipped into my mouth. We pulled away and Cassie touched her forehead to mine, "You're my only friend, now my lover... Secretly, I wished for this, but never thought this would happen." She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes as her crying slowed down, "Now look at me; my belly full of your seed, my dream of being yours coming true..." placing a finger under my chin, she made our eyes meet once more and sincerely asked: "Goodra, do you love me, both in the human way and as a mate?"

My hands glided down her back, "I will always love you- as I always had." I pulled her in and help her tight in my arms, giving her light licks on the neck and cheeks. "I wish I knew why you're so worried, but Rhen can help us; he always can." I gave her a cheerful smile, being successful in making her smile too. I let out a small yawn, "Can we go to sleep?"

With a gentle smile, she gave me a kiss on the cheeks. "Sure." Then she grabbed my hand and brought me to her bed. Even though I felt slightly awkward, I still graciously accepted her offer. As we laid down the bedsheets let out the soggy sounds of my slime gushing out as I moved onto it.

"I'm sorry, I'll help you clean this tomorrow..." We both giggled with an easy smile.

Cassie turned off the lamp on the night stand and moved closer to me, "oh, there'll be a lot more to do than just that..." She cuddled up to me as I hugged her, falling asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning while we cleaned the room Cassie seemed reluctant to talk, even if she did have her usual bright smile. We awkwardly walked into the kitchen and cooked breakfast in moderate silence; by then I could see some regret on her face, worry bogging down her beautiful eyes.

As we ate, Rhen lazily stepped into the kitchen, "Thanks for breakfast, Darling. I needed some coffee after yesterday. Goodness, you guys make a lot of noise!" he casually remarked, taking a seat at the table. We all went silent, my cheeks flushed red as Cassie froze, the panic showing on her face.

"I-I- it wasn't me; I mean I didn't mean to! It was Goodra, he started it!" Cassie frantically tried to explain what went through her head last night, but in the worst way possible. "...I fucked up. Please help me..."

Rhen looked at me with a scowl, "I'm sorry- I really am... Please help us? I don't want them to take us away from you."

Rhen's glare became into a soft eye roll, letting out a sigh, "I hold you two very close to my heart, even if you two make... mistakes." He finished his coffee and cleared his throat, "Okay, I will do my best to protect you two from the illogical rules of this society." We both looked Rhen with a glimmer in our eyes, happy of his approval.

Cassie leaned over and gave Rhen a tight hug, squeezing the air out of him, "I love you so much, thank you!" I just smiled on as, I guess, my new mate found some peace of mind.

Rhen pushed Cassie off of him and laughed while fixing himself. He looked at the stove clock, "I find it to be a good time to for us to head out, my darlings. We have waterfalls to chase after." As I cheered, Cassie's phone silenced me as it rang in her pocket.

Both Rhen and me stared at her, "Sorry, I'll make it quick" she answered her smartphone, "Yes... okay. Wait, a picture? Okay, okay great!" Cassie hung up and clenched the phone while celebrating in her chair, then stopped and looked at us with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry guys... my partner thinks we just solved the governor's murder, I have to go to work... I'm so sorry, Goodra."

I held back some tears of frustration at her work before taking a deep breath, "It's fine, your work is important."

Cassie hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I promise I won't take long... I'll meet you guys later when I'm done... I have to go." Cassie got up and quickly got ready, grabbing her files and bag before walking to the door. "I love you guys; I'll see you soon- I promise!" Cassie waved us goodbye and walked out.

I let out a stressed sigh and laid my head on the table, "Oh Goodra, stress not, she'll soon be back with us." Rhen patted me on the back, but as he did a buzz was heard coming from the backdoor. He looked back through the window and chuckled at the sight of the drone that carried his luggage. He then made a comment that we both laughed at: "Well, I've finally received my clothes... at least something went as planned."

Atlas – Locket

 **Seriously, if you haven't checked out the song above then you should, it connects some things I left in the story. Anyway, had a lot of fun doing this, hope I can get back to writing some more for you guys!**

 **Happy new year!**


End file.
